A Long, Cold Barrel
by othisluv
Summary: She can't even remember how they got here.  How she found herself standing in the middle of this empty warehouse with not one, but two, Winchesters staring at her like this.  But Dean was the one with the gun now.  He was the one deciding her fate.Oneshot


I've been looking through my story files trying to find inspiration to finish my other stories and ran across this one. It was written sometime last year, I think that would be season 6 of Supernatural. Doesn't really follow the OTH storyline at all, but I like using Peyton as a crossover character. One-shot.

* * *

><p>She can't help but feel betrayed. She understands that this is different, but they had shared things so intense and serene, she was certain he would never turn his anger to her. But that was apparently a time forgotten. A time when she wouldn't be staring down the cold metal barrel of his colt. She can't even remember how they got here. How she found herself standing in the middle of this empty warehouse with not one, but two, Winchesters staring at her like this. Hell, if John were here she would already be dead. But Dean was the one with the gun now. He was the one deciding her fate. She couldn't fathom the disgust in his eyes as he spit out blood in the shadows of the moonlit space.<p>

"Dean, just do it already." She could hear Sam whisper without looking directly into her eyes.

"I don't think I can. Are you sure you can't just exercise the bitch inside her out?" He questioned with a tear forming in his eyes. "You have to be sure Sammy. You have to."

"If there were any way, don't you think I would have done it already?" With that Sam walked away. He walked towards the door where Samual was standing. Samual's eyes were somber. He felt like he was losing his daughter all over again. "Wait!" He called out just in time for Dean to drop to his knees, the gun still aimed for the spot between her eyes.

"Oh, Thank God." She heard him mutter as he wiped away a stray tear betraying him. This whole situation was wearing him down. She wished more than anything to be able to change it. When she finally heard the shot, she caught only a glimpse of the look on Sam's face. He had pulled the trigger. He had caused the excruciating pain that was welling up in her stomach. And then there were the screams she heard coming from Dean, right before the darkness overtook her body. If the damn demon didn't have hold on her body, she would have broke at the sound.

"Peyton. No. Come back to me. You have to survive this." He pulled her weak body into his arms after he watched the black cloud vanish into the air above. "I was supposed to prevent this. This was never supposed to happen. Please forgive me. Just wake up now. It's all over."

Samual and Sam feared that Dean wouldn't be able to handle this if Peyton couldn't pull through. She had been his rock after Sam went to Hell. She had put the pieces back together. She had even filled the hole that opened when he was four and had to watch his mother burn on the ceiling. He needed her to be okay.

"Okay, boys. This wound is pretty dirty." Samual said as he kneeled beside Peyton, examining the bullet hole Sam had pierced through her abdomen. "Sam, you couldn't have gotten a cleaner shot?"

"Not if we wanted the demon to come out. What can I do to help?" He asked eagerly and worried.

"You two planned it like this?" Dean continued stroking the blonde's hair.

"We didn't have a choice. Now's not the time to discuss it. Sam, go out to the car and bring me that bottle of vodka. And give me your shirt. Dean, I need your pocket knife." Samual began working the bullet out with the knife while Dean continued to stroke her head.

_2 years earlier_

"_Dean? What are you doing here?" _

_One look into his eyes and she didn't need to know anymore. This battle of the heavens had finally happened. She could see past the strong exterior to the broken man before who no doubt had lost his only living relative in the process._

"_Oh Dean." She exclaimed before engulfing him in her warm inviting arms and ushering him to the couch. They stayed that way for the rest of the evening. She with her arms around him. She wouldn't tell him it was all going to be okay because she didn't know that. She would just let him know that she was there. They could face the future together._

"Dean." The woman on the ground quietly uttered as Samual continued tying Sam's shirt around the wound.

"Shh. Don't talk. It's over now. You just need to put all of your energy into getting better." He planted desperate kisses all over her cold face. He was so grateful to hear her voice break through.

Samual spoke up. "Peyton, honey. Dean's right. You've lost a lot of blood. We're going to need to get you to a hospital."


End file.
